battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huggable
For information about Huggable in Battle Bears Gold, see Huggable (Class). Description Huggables are the main enemies in all Battle Bears games excluding Battle Bears Gold as they are a playable class, Talking Huggable, and RainBlow, a game where the main protagonist is a Huggable. They are hated by all Battle Bears because they love to give deadly hugs which leads to Boneitis . Most Huggables seem to have extremely limited vocabularies, limited to "Hug Me!". They have rainbow blood that flies out from the body vertically when the Huggable is beheaded, and they use seemingly innocent actions or objects for offence (e.g. singing, hugging, unicorns). Unlike the other characters in Battle Bears, who are cyborgs, Huggables are full-on-fleshy in almost all of the games (except in Gold, where they are modified). They are all agile and deadly. Huggables are black, but they contain rainbow power which turns them pink. If they are drained of the rainbow power (like in Battle Bears: Zombies with the Bearzerker), they will turn black. They live in the Huggable Planet. Types of Huggables There are many different kinds of Huggables, each with their own special abilities, usually in an attempt to hug you, but all have the capability of killing you. The type of huggable depends on its color. All Huggables' HP in Battle Bears BLAST regenerate, and die after enough micro-waves have been dealt. Otherwise, they quickly regenerate. Battle Bears -1 HP stats are based on Machine Gun shots. Pink: 'Pink Huggables are the standard breed of huggables. They appear in every Battle Bears game. These huggables are the only color that appears in Oliver's tutorial room, and in the final room of the campaign, endlessly (technically those Huggables aren't "there", because they do not drop powerups nor do they count towards the kill ratio, only lowering it should you use ammo on them. They can still damage you, however.). Battle Bears: Zombies - 2 HP / Instant kill on headshot Battle Bears -1 - Small size; Normal speed; 1 HP. '''Blue: '''Blue Huggables are large huggables with deep voices. In Battle Bears: Zombies, they make a noise before they approach, and offer ten fatalities to your kill count when defeated. They are slightly slower than standard small huggables in Battle Bears -1. Battle Bears: Zombies - 10 HP Battle Bears -1 - Large size; Normal speed; 75 HP '''Red: '''Red Huggables are stronger versions of pink huggables, otherwise identical. For some reason, they come very rarely in Survival Mode. They have an entire room to themselves in Oliver's Campaign Stage 1. Small size; Normal speed; 12 HP / 25 HP as zombies '''Small Orange: '''These guys are the racers of the huggable army, having high speed and can approach very quickly without you knowing. In Battle Bears: Zombies they have a different rainbow to that of pinks when killed by a headshot. In Battle Bears -1 they have an entire room to themselves in Oliver's Campaign Stage 2. Battle Bears: Zombies - 2 HP / Instant kill on headshot Battle Bears -1 - Small size; Fast speed; 4 HP / 15 HP as zombies '''Medium Orange: '''These may be some of the few huggables without the intent on hugging you. Instead, they constantly try to headbutt you charging at very high speeds periodically. They do not hug, but just walk into you, by that time you'll be dead without a shield power-up. Instead of vigorously flailing their arms like most others, they move them in an opposite fashion. They're also one of the few huggables which can harm others. They do approximately 1 damage should they pass through a Huggable while charging. Before charging they make a small grunt and a click sound as soon as they're off. They have an entire (deadly) room to themselves in Riggs' Campaign Stage 1. They are part of the "S" (special) category in the huggable tally. Medium Size; Slow Speed; 50 HP '''Big Yellow: '''Another type which do not hug, these monsters stomp noisily being so large (yet the blues don't struggle). With such strength, they attempt to smash you in a shockwave when you come near. After being defeated, they'll hit the floor with an even larger shockwave, damaging you and nearby huggables. The yellow variants are the only ones that drop lives. Being uncommon, they appear in only a few rooms depending on the difficulty. Known rooms on Oliver's Campaingn include the last of Stage 2 (always) and 3, Riggs' Campaign Stage 2's last room, and Wil's Campaign the absolute first standard room and last room (always, and individually). They do not appear in Survival as they drop lives. They are part of the "S" (special) category in the huggable tally. Very slow speed; big size; 300 HP '''Small Yellow: '''Not as big, but still nasty. These guys are particularly rare to come across. There's one room where they sometimes come on Oliver's Campaign Stage 2, but you can most likely find them on Riggs' Campaign Stage 2 and 3 and Wil's Campaign Stage 2 on Hard. They drop lives, as all yellows do, and do not appear in Survival Mode. Small size; Normal speed; 150 HP '''Small Green: '''Small Greens are particularly pesky, being the only standard huggables with any ranged ability. This is the power to suicide bomb, throwing their heads which produce green explosions on impact, dealing moderate damage. They can also harm huggables, dealing more damage than usual. Small size; Normal speed; 10 HP '''Medium Green: '''With such a big head, it might be difficult to shoot. Instead these beasts go kamikaze. When you get close to them they will shake with excitement before exploding in a large green cloud. They're particularly damaging to you, but are capable of killing other Huggables, even the Blues when on a higher difficulty than Easy. They're a little slower than blues, but not as much as small huggables. Along with the small greens, they have their own room on Riggs' Campaign Stage 2. Medium Size; Normal speed; 50 HP '''Ghost: '''Ghost huggables are a fascinating bunch. They have different hug animations, and have the ability to turn invisible, where they can come out of nowhere and hug you. They can only hug you while visible, and are immune to Room Clears also. They have their own room in Riggs' Campaign Stage 3. Ironically, they do not appear in Wil's Campaign, and have no zombie variant, despite being dead or undead. The corresponding room to their exclusive room in Wil's Campaign does not feature them. Small size; Normal speed; 20 HP '''Purple: '''These kinds of huggables are only found in Battle Bears BLAST (BBB), and are unique from others as they jump constantly instead of shuffling forward. They are the only Huggables not found in Battle Bears -1 and Battle Bears Zero. 'The WTF Bear: This type of huggable only appears in Battle bears -1. These huggables are very rare. Tall, yellow, and skinny. Their abilities vary. They are the rarest of all huggable types. Trivia *The Huggable is the main antagonist of all Battle Bears games, excluding Battle Bears Gold and Battle Bears Zero. It is also not an antagonist in other games such as RainBlow and Talking Huggable. *Some of the Huggables' designs seem to be based off Special Infected from Left 4 Dead, as the large Green Huggable is similar to the Spitter and the big orange is similar to an early version of the Charger. *The Huggable has had two apps called Talking Huggable and RainBlow. They have been removed from the App Store. *Huggables have been voiced by Benjamin Vu and Rob Ruiz. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Battle Bears: GO Category:Characters Category:Huggable Category:Battle Bears BLAST Category:Battle Bears Zero Category:Battle Bears Fortress Category:Battle Bears Gold